Peace Offering
by Ability King KK
Summary: Will decides to go and Cynthia a peace offering gift so she would stop being angry with him. Since this is Will though, there's obviously more to this gift than meets the eye.


**It's been so long since I last wrote a Will one-shot. So prepare yourselves for some classic Will.**

**-:-**

At the Sinnoh branch of the Pokémon League, three of the Elite Four members were currently in a meeting with the Champion. Bertha was not there as she was in Kanto at the moment on business.

"Flint, has Volkner straightened out his act yet?" questioned the busty blonde Champion, who was sitting at the end of the table.

"C'mon, Cynthia! Volkner's not that bad. He just gets bored since there's no challenge for him," replied the Fire-type Elite. He was sitting to Cynthia's right.

"Flint, he's been just giving the badges away. He needs to actually battle the trainers that come to his gym," spoke Lucian, the Psychic-type Elite, with a frown. He was sitting to Cynthia's left.

The Afro head let out a groan. "Okay, I'll see what I can do."

"Don't worry, Flint. I'm sure Volkner will get back into battling with your help," said Aaron, the Bug-type Elite. He was sitting next to Flint.

"At least someone has faith in me."

Cynthia was about to respond to Flint's pouting when the door slammed open. Wondering who would dare interrupt their meeting, Cynthia started to scowl and Lucian couldn't help but facepalm when a certain masked magician walked in with a bag in hand and a smile on his face.

"What are you doing here, Will?" questioned Cynthia with a hiss as she glared at the Elite from the Indigo League.

"Aw, are you still angry about what I did at that party you threw a few months back, Cynthia?" asked Will with a pout. He then gave her grin. "It's a good thing I came then because I have a peace offering gift for you!"

This earned the magician confused looks from Aaron and Flint, a look of curiosity from Cynthia, while Lucian gave Will a suspicious look.

"…What sort of peace offering?" wondered Cynthia.

"Well, since I know how much you like ice cream, I thought you would like some tasty fudgesicles!" exclaimed Will as he pulled out a box of the frozen chocolate treats.

Cynthia's eye lit up when she saw the box. She could already taste them on her tongue and she wanted them now.

"Gimme!" demanded Cynthia.

With a grin, Will slid a box down the table to where Cynthia was. As soon as they were in reach, Cynthia snatched them up, opened the box, pulled out a fudgesicle, and got to work. Still grinning, Will took a seat next to Lucian, who was still looking at the younger purple-haired Psychic Elite with suspicion. Once Will was seated, Lucian passed him a note.

"_What exactly are you up to?"_

Will had to hold in his laughter as he wrote down his response. He passed the note back.

"_I'm not doing anything, Big Bro. By the way, how's Cynthia enjoying her gift?"_

Not knowing what he was getting into, Lucian looked over at Cynthia…only to faintly blush from what he was seeing. Cynthia had her eyes closed and was savoring her treat as she sucked on it like a lollipop. Lucian also noted that Flint and Aaron also had red faces from what they were watching and that Flint had a small trail of blood coming from his nose and a small grin on his face. The sound of Will's perverted giggling chimed through the air, but it wasn't enough to break Cynthia's concentration.

Lucian quickly wrote a note and passed it to Will.

"_What the hell is wrong with you?"_

"_Bet you wish it was Lorelei you were watching, huh Big Bro?" :3_

"_I'm going to kill you!"_

It was then that Cynthia gave out a small moan, showing that she enjoying her treat immensely. That moan was too much for Flint as he collapsed to the floor, passing out from blood loss. The thud was loud enough to gain Cynthia's attention and she was surprised to see the Fire Elite on the floor with a happy grin.

"What happened to Flint?" asked the busty blonde.

"Oh I'm sure he'll be fine," answered Will, a grin of his own plastered to his face.

It was then that Aaron, his face looking as if it could be mistaken for Tomato Berry, stood up and as quickly as he could, made his way to the door. He almost looked like a robot with the way he was walking though.

"Is something wrong, Aaron?" asked Cynthia, tilting her head in confusion.

"Nothing! I just need to go to my room for a little bit!" exclaimed the embarrassed Bug Elite.

With that, Aaron ran the rest of the way to his room, where he was most likely taking a really cold shower.

A grinning Will was the next to stand. "Well my work here is done. I need to get back before Lance starts going on a rampage. Hope you enjoy your gift, Cynthia!"

"Oh I will. Thank you, Will. I must have had you all wrong," said Cynthia with a smile.

Lucian's eye started to twitch. _'Ice cream has blinded you from the truth, woman!'_

With one last look at Cynthia, who went back to her fudgesicle, Will left with a perverted giggle. Maybe once he got back home he could convince Clair to have a fudgesicle.

**FIN**

**-:-**

**Leave it to Will to cause chaos, especially for his brother. Poor Lucian, Flint, and Aaron. They'll never look at Cynthia the same way again. I might make a sequel where Cynthia finds out what Will did and rampaging shall commence.**


End file.
